The Dark Omega
by DragonFire9008
Summary: What happens when hiccup retuns to berk after many tragic and painful event turn him into a much more evil hiccup who will do horrendous things to the people of berk and the rest of the archpelo with his almighty dragon army. (I OWN NOTHING)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my very first ever fan fic. i have read many ,many stories on here and have really wanted to write my own story. it probably won't be very good and my grammar and spelling will be horrendous←-(possible example). but bare with me and if you have a mind as sick, twisted and perverted as me , well we'll have a good time;)**

 **i choose the title in the sense that an alpha is the most powerful dragon and an omega is the 2nd most powerful. so in the sense of the story an omega is as powerful and can do all the same things an alpha can. the only thing is that the omega has to follow any instructions that alpha gives and any order given by an alpha overrides an omegas orders.**

 **so to make it simple here is the dragon hierarchy. alpha←-omega←-all other dragons.**

 **finally, i don't have an upload schedule. just expect a new chapter hopefully every week or two weeks.**

 **(*) perverted**

 **(~) scene change**

 **P.S. that is the only time i'll put a key in my story.**

 **P.P.S. i get a lot of my inspiration from nightstar productions**

Chapter 1

"FIRE!"

Dragons Swooped down and began to burn any and all houses, catapults, and even people. unlike the house and catapults that quietly burned, people screamed and howled as their flesh burned and charred. the dragons were relentless and held no qualms about killing and destroying all that stood in there way.

vikings have been at war with dragons for over 300 years and it's only gotten worst in the last 5. before they had only stolen food and possibly burned a couple houses in a single raid and came only 2-3 times a month.

but now they didn't steal food but made up for it in killing any vicking that dared to attack them. and burning nearly half the village down every time they came which was now at least once a week.

many people were concerned as to how this change could have come about. the only thing that could explained this change would be the dragon king. he is a man who showed up about four and a half years ago. he always wore a full suit of black leather armor with metal reinforcements. he also had a mask that matched his armor. it hid all his face. it didn't even show his eyes for the mask had tinted lenses that hid them.

the king road on the back of a nightfury. a dragon believed to be so dangerous that it was called "the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." it was jet black with a wingspan of 48 feet and a body length of 120 feet. it was also the fastest known dragon in the world. while most dragons had a shot limit, the nightfury had none.

"I SAID FIRE!" yelled stoick. the chief of the village that the king and his flock were currently attacking. he was a large and burly man in his late 40s to his early 50s. he had a large auburn beard that was in a knought.

as stoick looked over his burning village and was trying to direct his remaining catapults to hit at least one dragon. a black figure wooshe by his head and when he looked up he say the nightfury fly by.

"KING I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. COME DOWN SO WE CAN NEGOTIATE A TRUCE!" yelled stoick.

The night fury flew higher into the sky until it had disappeared into the clouds.

stoick was furious. the king wouldn't even be willing too at the very least negotiate.

stoick made his way to the village center. there it was crowded with villagers trying to formulate a plan to get rid of the beasts. many thought that if they offered a sacrifice to the king he'll leave them alone. but others didn't like the idea so it never got any traction in the village. stoick looked around and saw that the villages youngest adults were treating the wounded.

these young adults were fishlegs ingerman, (25), the village intelligent but timid giant, (thought many older viking men were taller than him). snotlout jorgenson, (25),roude and egotistical, he was the second most hated person on the village. (he was also the nephew of Stoick). tuffnut & ruffnut thorston, (24),they are the twins of the village, and also the pranksters. finally we have astrid hofferson, (23), she is considered the best fighter in the village and some even wager she could challenge stoick for the chiefdom of berk and win. but everyone knows she is to loyal to do such a thing. and it doesn't matter because she is the heir to berk by sticks choice. she is also the most beautiful female in all of berk, (which isn't much).

as stoick is looking around he suddenly sees that dragons begin to circle overhead and land on houses which in turn traps the villages in the village square. suddenly a roar is heard high up in the clouds and in turn every dragon looks up then back down and roar at the villagers to essentially silence them.

suddenly the ground shakes slightly as the nightfury lands on one side of the square and looks at the villagers. everyone backs away from him to stay out of pouncing range.

stoick steps forward, astounded that the king really did just land in his village. he then speaks.

"Dragon king i wish to ask you if there is any way we may speak and agree on a truce?"

the king stares at stoick without moving an inch, as though he is a statue. he stays like this while stoick goes on.

"if it's gold you seek we have little but are willing to give what we can to you."

the king says nothing

"is it food or supplies you seek?"

again the king just stares at stoick as though he is frozen.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"stoick yells after a few moments

pass

the king tilts his head

"now you respond, are you hard of hearing?"stoick asks

the king finally climbs of his dragon and takes a step forward. that is when people become even more terrified of him. he is at least six feet and five inches tall, (same as stoick). he is very muscular but not in a viking way. but that is all they can tell from him.

"what is it you are willing to trade to give us peace?." pleaded stoick.

"obedience" spoke the king

many people jumped back when he spoke for no one thought he would speak. his voice was deep but had a slight nasalness to it. but was still a voice that demanded to be heard.

"please explain what you mean by this."stoick spoke.

"if you want peace then you will all bow to me as your rightful king, and should you not then i will kill every last person on this island, starting with your chief." announced the king.

the night fury growled standing next to the king as other dragons came down and stood by their king. on the king's right was the night fury. then on his left was a skrill. then lined up behind the king from right to left was a nadder, monstrous nightmare, timberjack, monstrous nightmare, nadder.

the dragons all looked ready to kill anyone who could be preserved as a threat to the king. they were willing to give there lives to protect their king. and all dragons of the kings flock believed that any dragon should do the same to keep there strong but benigne human alpha alive and safe.

the people of the village all backed up. obviously horrified of the sight before them and also of what the king said.

stoick feeling like he had no choice lowered his head and knew for the safety of his village he had to do it. knowing that he had to be the first one to do so stoick slowly lowered himself to his knees and bowed laying his hands flat on the ground.

every villager gasped at stoicks actions because he is the most hard headed person in the village and for him to this without even apparently thinking twice about it. this showed that the situation really was hopeless. the rest of the village followed the chief's actions.

"we accept." stoick solemnly said.

the king smirked darkly but the villagers didn't see it because of the king's mask.

"good then we can begin" the king said

 **okay so i'm going to explain something for anyone confused.**

 **first, yes the king is hiccup, but some really dark things have happened to him so he is now sort of evil. and i will reveal these things later.**

 **second, yes there is going to be some hiccstrid, but not all of it is going to be consensual. yes i know that is horrible to write that kind of stuff but hiccup is sort of evil so he has no boundaries. plus that isn't even close to the worst thing hiccup will do.**

 **finally, i'm thinking of adding elements from other thing(games,shows, other movies,esc...) but this will not be a crossover for it won't take a lot of elements from a single source to qualify it to be one. the main stuff will be clothing, names, and maybe even scenes. but if i do add this stuff i will at the beginning add a disclaimer of ownership to the chapter of the first appearance`s of said elements**


	2. Chapter 2

**i know i just uploaded the first chapter like 5 hours ago but i got so excited that i was able to upload my first ever story i decided to wright chapter 2. i did ALL of this chapter from when i uploaded the first chapter to know. so it might be good might be bad. if its bad ill rectify it in my chapter 3. please leave a review for me to read and get an idea of what you people what.**

 **but one thing i wont change is the gore. there is a lot more to come. and some happy fun time to;)**

(Previous chapter)

"we accept." stoick solemnly said.

the king smirked darkly but the villagers didn't see it because of the king's mask.

"good then we can begin" the king said

(now)

stoick sat up not liking the sound of the kings tone.

"What do you mean we can begin?" asked stoick confused.

"what i mean is that now i'm in charge of all of you there are going to be some changes." answered the king.

before anyone could question further a terrible terror landed on the king's shoulder. the king grabbed a piece of parchment from a hidden compartment on his forearm armor and quickly wrote something on it and rolled the paper up and stuffed the paper in a small metal canister on the terrors back. then the king whispered to the terror and it took off to the north.

"now everyone to the great hall." said the king.

"why?" astrid asked.

"because i said so. now get going before i get my first berkian kill right here right now." demanded the king.

as soon as he said that, everyone got up and rushed to the hall. the dragons lined the sides of the street to make sure no one tried to run. people were terrified of their situation and thought they were all going to die.

after about twenty minutes everyone was in their spots. the king walked in and right behind him came a groupe of dragons. the night fury and skrill followed the king to the front of the hall. and stood in there respected spots. the rest of the dragons that followed the king in crawled up the walls and ceiling and hung there watching everyone from above to make sure no one moved.

"now we are going to wait right here till the rest of my force arrives to help inforce my island rules." spoke the king.

"rest of your force? what? a hundred dragons not enough to keep us controlled?!" complained snotlout

the king only looked at snotlout until he looked up at the nightmare right above snotlout. then the king nodded and snapped his fingers and the nightmare grabbed snotlout by the neck and carried him over to the king were it dropped him.

snotlout was heaving, trying to get as much air back in his body as he can for the nightmare was not gentle in the least and actually cut his entire air supply off with its crushing grip on him. before snotlout was able to recover enough to think another death grip was on his throat lifting him up and off the ground.

when snotlout was a good foot of the ground he was looking in the lenses of the king. the lenses revealed nothing in the way of what they hid behind them.

"believe me oaf. me and my dragons can more than handle you vikings. my army is only coming here to enforce my rules while i'm gone." snarled the king.

snotlout couldn't speak, think or even move fore his lung were completely empty and he was slowly suffocating to death.

the king only laughed.

"you want air don't you? how easy it is to end the life of an imbecile with just one hand."

just as snotlout began to black out the king finally released him. he crumpled to the floor of the hall unconscious. everyone thought he was dead but really he was only unconscious.

suddenly the same nightmare that grabbed snotlout in the first pace picked him back up and placed him in his seat. as soon as his ass hit the bench a healer checked him and saw only sever bruising and possible vocal cord damage which no one would complain about.

"anyone else want to try their luck with speaking out of line?" questioned the king.

everyone stayed silent in absolute fear of their now king.

"good. now as you know i'm the king. obviously that's not my real name, but it's the only name you need to know. on my right is toothless the night fury. on my left is bolt the skrill. the rest of my dragons have names to but don't worry about them because i'll be the only one the talk to them." said the king

all the villagers found the night furys name to be quite odd but knew better than to question it.

"next are the rules of the island,1)i expect full cooperation with me and each other. 2)no secret meetings. and anyone found to be doing so shall be executed promptly by me. 3)no trying to leave the island without my permission. and 4)no harming my dragons. if you do then you will have to deal with the consequences of angering a 2000 lbs fire breathing reptile." explained the king.

everyone in the room was scared of his rules and knew some were going to break them.

~(2 days later)~

when the king said he had expected full cooperation with him he meant it. the very next morning after the king took over was the most horrifying sunrise the people of berk had ever seen. the reason for this?

one answer: mildew.

the king told everyone to get up at 7:00 a.m. and mildew thought it would be a good idea to test his luck with the king.

as people came out of there homes and began to head to the great hall mildew began yelling at the king that it was to early to get up. toothless & bolt got ready to defend the king from this possible threat and stepped forward to guard him.

the king simply patted the dragon's heads and stepped forward and asked mildew a question.

"tell me old hag, which way do you wish to perish?" the king coldly asked.

mildew was infuriated."old hag? OLD HAG? I'M A MAN YOU BLIND DEMON!" roared mildew.

"i'm not blind, you're the one complaining like an old bitch about missed her beauty sleep." the king evenly replied

"and since you never answered my question i guess i get to have some fun with you then."the king then answered smugly.

that is when mildew knew, he fucked up.

before mildew could respond the king snapped his fingers and two nadders came over and grabbed mildew by each of his arms in their jaws and was carried over to the town square.

 **(gory as shit)**

"everyone i'd like to set an example of what happens when you back talk me and i stay in a good mood." the king announced.

as people arrived curious as to what the punishment was, they failed to see that this was not going to be pretty.

the king snapped his fingers and a dozen fireworm dragons flew over to the king and landed on his shoulder pads.

"you see people of berk these are fireworm dragons. the have skin that burns with the heat of the sun." explained the king.

as people began to wonder what he was getting at the dragons crawled down the kings arms where he promptly grabbed both of mildews shoulders. the dragons then proceed to

climb onto mildew where every step they took burned mildew. he howled in pain as the dragons proceeded to crawl on him. soon the dragons all had their own spotts pick and then did something that will give all of berk nightmares for years to come.

each dragon began to claw at mildews body and burrow their way through his body. essentially cooking him from the inside out. they took special care to avoid the vital organs as to make his punishment last as long as possible. mildew screamed and cried for over half an hour until finally he gave out and died.

the king then let the dragons have their fill and eat what was once mildew was now just a charred piece of meat.


	3. Chapter 3

**just a quick clarifier this is the last chapter that takes place in current story time. the next few chapters will take place in the past and tell why hiccup is the way he is now. the chapters taking place in the past will probably take about 3-5 chapters roughly. it maybe more or less depending on the amount of stuff in each chapter.**

 **speaking of chapter length, i will try to make my chapters a bit longer. first two were only about 1500 words each so i'm going to aim for about 2000-2500 per chapter, hopefully.**

CHAPTER 3

mildews death is what made the people of berk truly fear the king. befor they feared his army. now they were much more afraid of the king himself than any army. he showed them that the actions of a single individual could be more frightening than an ocean of warriors.

the king seemed to be more demon than human. he was emotionless when mildew screamed for help as his body slowly cooked. every berkian felt sick of not only what they saw happen to mildew, but also with the king for doing such a thing.

no berkian felt more angered of what they saw than astrid hofferson.

she wanted nothing more than to rid berk of the king. but knew she held no chance with the power the king held with his dragons. he could simply order them to rip her to pieces and then feed on those said bits of her.

and while she wasn't afraid of death. she did worry about the safety of her family. the king may have her parents executed for her insolence and then slowly torture her to death.

she wouldn't risk that.

~(3 days into the king's occupation of berk)~

the people of berk were doing their jobs, fishing, hunting, etc… the king was flying on toothless doing a patrol when he suddenly saw a large armada of ships. there had to be at least 50 ships. they were headed straight for berks docks.

the people of berk saw the fleet coming and were worried for their safety. that was until they saw the king fly straight to the lead ship and land on it.

after about 10 more minutes the ships docked. the king walked off the largest ship with a man that had large muscles but was only about 5 feet and 11 inches tall. he had blue tattoos on his face

he wore a suit of armor that looked very strange to the people of berk. it covered his whole body from toe to neck. he also carried a helmet on his left hand that matched his armor. even though the armor covered his whole body it didn't look bulky. the armor also seemed to be made from some kind of very shiny metal.

"people of berk, i'm eret son of eret." said the strange man. "you are all now part of the fury empire, and i have been put in charge by my king here to enforce all of his rules."

people began to whisper. `this man was now in charge of them?'

"Eret here is my head general" explained the king. "he will be responsible for you. and should you prove to be too much trouble for him, then i will authorize him to execute every one of you."

the villagers were very intrigued and thought that maybe this man might be a little more lenient. boy were they going to be disappointed.

any possible hope for breathing room went out the window faster than a night fury. as soon as the king left on some business in another part of the archipelago, eret began to show why he was the king's second in demand.

not even one hour after the king, left some people had a secret meeting to discuss plans to rid berk of the king.

"alright boys you know why we are here." said dun hofferson. a.k.a. astrid hofferson's father.

"yes to figure out how to get that demon out of our hair " spoke spitelout

"do you seriously think he's a demon?" asked one of the meeting goers.

"of course he's a demon. he burned mildew alive with his minions and didn't even show any emotion" explained spitelout

"we couldn't even see his face with that mask of his. for all we know he was disgusted at his own actions." said dun

"or he was smiling and reveling in his show of power." countered spitelout.

before dun had a chance to speak the roof to the house it was being held in was engulfed in flames. the people of the meeting taken by surprised by this.

as the roof burned a hole began to appear in the center of the hole expanded, eret jumped into it and landed on the table that the meeting holders were seated at and crushed it under his weight.

he stayed in a crouched position with his head tilted down. the members of the meeting were astonished that the man who was incharge of them had discovered them so fast. suddenly eret stood up straight and proud.

"you are hear by convicted of treason and plotting to overthrow the king." announced eret.

after that eret showed as much patience as the king did for failure. some people even admitted to wishing that they were dead.

~(one week later)~

the members of the meeting had been put in jail till the king would return and slaughter them in front of the village.

they were each put in there own cell and guarded 24/7.

"so you think he'll let us die quickly or make it long and painful?" asked one of the members.

"i would hope for quick and easy, but it is the king. so i'm wagering something on par of mildews death." answered spitelout.

"can we please talk of something less distressing." said dun.

suddenly a roar is heard and every person in the jail recognized it. the king was back.

"well i guess the wait to find out is just about over." spitelout spoke.

"i have a bad feeling that it isn't going to be as simple as him killing us." said dun.

"why is that?" asked a random member.

"because, i know my daughter and she won't just stand there watching me die." answered dun.

~(20 minutes later)~

"BRING THEM TO THE SQUARE!" yelled the king.

"i guess this is where we die. goodbye my friends." said spitelout.

the door swung open to reveal ere standing there. he had a smirk on his face.

"i hope your happy. the king came back in a furious mood and he exploded when i told him of your little stunt." eret said happily.

"we are so dead." said dun.

they were taken out of there cells and lead to the square. the king stood there slightly shaking with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU TREASONOUS BASTARDS TRY SUCH A STUNT NOT EVEN AN HOUR AFTER I LEFT." howled the king.

"we regret nothing of what we did. these are good people. what you are doing to them is horrible. how can you do such things to a tribe you know nothing of?" spoke dun.

"really? well then maybe i should show you who you are dealing with then." growled the king. he slowly brought his hands up and behind his head and the people closest to him heard a click of something coming undone. he then lifted the mask off, revealing a mop of auburn hair. he had his eyes closed.

stoick was standing nearby and instantly recognized him. stoick stepped forward.

"hiccup?" asked stoick,

hiccup said nothing he only took step towards his father and opened his eyes. what stoick saw made him scramble back and fall on his ass, he then kept trying to crawl backwards away from hiccup.

what stoick saw was a pair of voids. there was no color, only black nothingness. hiccup also had burns and scars all over his face.

"what's the matter father, not happy to see me?"asked hiccup with a sneer.

stoick couldn't think. he only ran.

"pitiful coward." hiccup growled. hiccup then looked over to the men from the meeting and smirked. "well atleast i get to show everyone something i can do."

as soon as he said that the prisoners and even some of the tribe members got scared.

"what are you going to do to use?"asked spitelout.

"i'm going to kill you." sneered hiccup.

"what happened lad. why are you like this?" asked dun.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled hiccup.

"okay okay i won't" said dun.

"and you have no right to ask me questions." sneered hiccup.

hiccup walked up to dun and pulled his sword free from the sheath on his belt and raised it up over his head.

"it's time that you paid for your crimes." said hiccup.

"WAIT" astrid yelled

hiccup looked over to see astrid emerge from the crowed and walk shakily up to them.

"you dare tell me what to do?" seethed hiccup.

seeing she had no choice if she wanted to save her father, she looked down and tried to look as forlorn as she could she spoke softly."no my lord, i only wish you to spare my father's life."

hiccup was shocked to say the least that astrid hofferson, the shield maiden of berk was acting this way. he nonetheless loved it."you wish me to spare him? a member of a group that was planning my excerption?" hiccup asked harshly

"yes my lord" astrid said

"why should i do that?" asked hiccup.

taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself she had only one way to save him, and it relied on two things hiccup was a man. and she was a virgin."if you spare my father's life, i'll willingly give myself to you my lord" astrid said, as a small tear left her eye knowing what she had just done.

every person on berk was speechless. astrid hofferson, the most proud and revered fighter, just offered her body to the man who only 13 years ago was the embarrassment of berk and was now standing with a sword raised to decapitate her father.

hiccup was more surprised than anyone. but he was already imagining the things he'd do to her. with a smirk that was scaring even himself he asked"o really. you are willing to do this for the life of your father?"

"astrid please, for the love of odin don't do this. i made my choice, and i'm ready to take my punishment for it. don't waste your life for mine my child." begged dun

astrid dropped to her knees and bowed her head with her hands folded in her lap."yes my lord" she spoke softly.

"you do know what that means don't you?" hiccup asked as he slowly walked over to her.

"yes my lord" astrid spoke even quieter, more broken

"you're going to my concubine, you'll live at my house. and at anytime i speak your name you'll come to me ready to do what ever demand of you?" asked hiccup.

"yes my lord" astrid whispered with much difficulty due to her tight chest.

"you will begin tonight. you'll be at my home by nine. should you be even one minute late i will kill your father, slowly, in front of you and every one. but before he dies he will watch as i take you, in front of him and the whole village." hiccup spoke with a smile.

"y-ye-yes m-my l-l-lord" cried astrid as she could only think of how she has just marked herself as the lord's whore.

"good" said hiccup "he will live"

"thank you my lord" whispered astrid as she calmed herself knowing she at least save her father's life.

"ERET" yelled hiccup

"yes my lord" eret spoke as he ran up to hiccup.

"mr. hofferson is to live" hiccup said

"of course my lord" replied eret.

hiccup then smirked. "tie him up by his arms." commanded hiccup

astrid shot up and looked horrified at hiccup. "you said he was pardoned" cried astrid.

"no. i said he was to live. i never said he was getting off without be punished." said hiccup. as a soldier walked up to him and handed him a whip and a brand. "he will be punished and then branded to mark him forever as a prisoner."

astrid couldn't do anything but watch as her father was tied up by his arms between two polls and then striped of his tunnic to reveal his bare back.

"Dun hofferson you are not going to die because of the deal your daughter and i have come to. however you are still to be punished. you will receive 20 lashings and then branded to forever mark you as a traitor, prisoner, and property to me. prepare yourself." announced hiccup.

astrid ran over to her father and hugged him."be strong father, as soon as hiccup gets what he wants i'll try to convince him to let you go and maybe make another deal to have you free." spoke astrid

as soon as she let go her father tried to speak to her but only howled in pain. astrid looked behind him and saw hiccup had already begun the whipping. he whipped dun 20 times. and every lash came harder than the last. but the worst was the brand for hiccup decided to do it right in the center of his back, right where the whip had done the most damage and you could actually see a couple of his ribs due to the amount of flesh that that had been excavated with the whip.

dun howled like a crazed and pained giant by the time the branding was done.

hiccup then proceeded to decapitate the other 5 meeting members. as soon as he was done he walked up to a crying astrid hofferson. "don't be late"

"yes my lord" answered astrid

~(8:55 p.m. that night)~

Astrid walked shakily up to hiccup's house and knocked.

"come in" she heard hiccup say.

she walked in and the first thing she saw was toothless sleeping in the living area of the house. he was right in front of the fireplace, almost in it. she was confused. 'doesn't it feel to hot to be that close to the fire' astrid thought.

"he normally likes to burn the ground he is sleeping on to warm it up. that's why he's so close to the fire" hiccup said as he walked in and saw her staring at toothless.

she jumped when she suddenly hearded him speak.

"okay" she said meekly.

"don't be so gloomy about this. you're the one who proposed it. anyways i'll be nice i'll let you get off first." hiccup said

she could only nod and when motioned her to follow she did so, right to his bedroom.

"strip" hiccup said

(***)

"what?" asked astrid confused.

"i said strip" hiccup said a little more aggravated.

"o-okay" astrid said hesitantly. she started by taking her kransen off and laying it on a nightstand. as she did this hiccup sat in an a chair to watch her.

she then unhooked her armor and put that on the floor. then went her skirt and that is when she got scared of what she was doing. hiccup saw this and stood back up. he walked over to her and picked her up by the waist. he sat her on the bed and told her to lay down.

she wanted to so badly hit him and run away but knew what the consequences were and did as he said. she laid on her back and waited for further instructions. but they never came

he grabbed her leggings and in a quick motion pulled them off with her underwear. she yelp feeling the cold air on her lower body but only felt heat on her face as she realized what hiccup did.

hiccup stared at her lower lips and reached out and ran his thumb over her nub. he instantly got a reply in the form of a gas. he then proceed to spread her lips with his thumbs and took a lick.

astrid immediately had a wide range of feelings, shame, humiliation, and guilt. but the biggest one was pleasure. hiccup kept up his ministrations getting faster and rougher as astrid began to whimper and moan in pleasure until finally she came all over his mouth.

he came up and smiled. "now it time for some real fun."

astrid didn't know what he meant until he undid is belt and let his leather armor pants fall to reveal a pair of underwear with a large bulge forming there. astrid's eyes widened seeing where this was going. she could only think of one thing,'the village is going to have a long night'.

astrid only nodded and removed her tunic to reveal a pair of C-cup breasts. hiccup then removed his torso armor to which astrid gasped. hiccup had a large build of lean muscle under his skin, and a six pack. but what caught her attention was all the scars and cut that replaced every inch in smooth skin he once had. there was even a brand of a dragon head with a pole sticking out of its head.

she reached up and touched it. hiccup stiffened under her touch. she then had to ask "what happened to you?"

"nothing that you need to worry about." he then proceeded to remove her hand and bent down to take a breast in his mouth. this caused her to gasp but love the feeling anyways. any thoughts of her be a disgrace to her village went out the window as she loved the feelings hiccup was making her feel. and in turn love him for it.

he then stopped and moved up her body until he hovered over her lips and they stared at each other. both looked into each other's eyes hers blue like sapphires and his black as hell it self. she was like an angel and him a demon. together in bed together because of a deal. her's was for the life of her father. and his side was the body of said angle.

he felt like the demon that gave him his power. he was nothing but a monster and no matter what he wanted he was nothing but a servant to the devil. but the devil didn't make this deal. it was him who agreed to the pleading of an angel for her father's life who was only trying to do the right thing for his fellow villagers.

hiccup knew that he may be doomed but that didn't mean he had to take her with him.

but before he could say it he felt a pair of lips on his. he quickly realized it was astrid and she was kissing him. as the shock wore off he kissed her back. after a minute they stopped for air.

"why did you do that?" hiccup asked her.

"i don't know hiccup. something in me told me to do it and it felt like the right thing to do."

hiccup smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years,

"hiccup. can i ask you something?" astrid asked tenderly

"yes" was all hiccup said.

"will you tell me what happened to you?" she asked

"in the morning. for now let's enjoy each other."answered hiccup

astrid blushed but never the less agreed. so for the the next four hours they made love to each other.

 **okay so i know it isn't as dark as it was going to be but as i wrote this chapter i was listening to music and it made my emotions change. so it made me lighten up. but don't worry like i said before the next few chapters are going to be telling hiccups story and what happened to him while he was gone and why he changed, and how eret is his head gen. and where his army came from.**

 **hope yall like it and please review so i know you like it or if you have any ideas for the story. because i have some ideas for this story but nothing written out yet.**

 **word count:3,391**


	4. Chapter 4

**starting here i am going to be telling hiccups past in his pov. i will be telling why he is the way he is now. this will take a few chapters to tell the last 13 years.**

as the sun shown through the thick forest of berk, a figure could be seen walking down a faint path towards ravenspoint. the figure was of a boy around 13 years of age and was mumbling faintly to himself.

"useless. if im soo use why do they tolerate me so?" the boy kept repeating to himself.

(hiccups pov)

for the last 10 years, every day they have beat, belittled, and hated me. my body is covered in bruises from all their beatings. it hurts everytime i move.

you may be thinking i must have done something to deserve this treatment, right?

but the sickening thing is that i have done absolutely nothing to deserve everything that has been thrown at me. all i've done is live.

(normal pov)

as hiccup approached the small mountain called ravenspoint, he looked over to a crack in the rocks. he approached the rocks and then squeezed through them.

he emerged on the other side and was instantly crushed by a fast moving black dragon.

"toothless let me up." hiccup deadpanned.

toothless, unnerved by the tone of his rider, which is normally cheerful, slowly raised himself off of hiccup. he cooed softly with worry in his voice.

" _hiccup what's wrong"_ toothless asked softly

"nothing bud, it's just that i'm sick and tired of this place." hiccup answered

" _we could leave. i'd be much happier knowing that you're safe from those monsters"_ toothless proposed

"tooth we've been over this i can't just disappear without them trying to hunt us down."

" _but with you riding on my back they won't be able to catch us"_

"yeah that is true, but bud, how will we survive by ourselves?" hiccup sighed.

" _simple. il hunt, and you do everything else."_ toothless snickered.

"oh yeah, i forgot you're a useless reptile" hiccup countered.

" _with wings"_ toothless retorted.

"right..." hiccup finished.

'maybe this is a good idea, i would be safe with toothless and he would do anything to keep me safe.' hiccup thought to himself. after a few moments hiccup spoke

"fine you win"

" _REALLY!?"_ toothless exclaimed.

"yes. no one here is gonna miss me so i might as well go and try and have a life that is away from them."

as hiccup spoke he got a bit more excited to do this. 'these people didn't respect him, so he may as well leave. who knows maybe he'll find a new home' hiccup thought to himself.

" _YES! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO REGRET THIS, I PROMISE!"_ toothless exclaimed.

hiccup just shook his head while smiling.

"alright calm down there killer, i still need to grab some stuff and then were gone."

" _ok, but hurry cuz i wana get going."_ toothless sighed

"dont worry i should get there, pack and be back here all in about 4 hours. as long as there isn't any complications"

" _fine, fine. i'm just excited to get out of here"_

hiccup turns and runs off and heads back to the village. after getting back he goes home and grabs a bag with two handles and a slit between the handles,(medieval duffel bag). he packs his clothes, books, sketchbooks and charcoal sticks.

he then runs over to the forge and grabs his tools that he specifically made for himself since he was left handed and all the tools that were there before were only right handed. he then proceeded to the store house and grabbed a bunch of fish, some bread, and even some smoked mutton. after this he went home and started to load his bag with these items.

after stuffing his bag with everything but his food he decided to grab his shoulder bag(medieval back pack) and fill it with the food.

now that he had his stuff he put his shoulder bag on his back with the straps over each shoulder and the big bag was attached to the bottom of the shoulder bag. he headed to the forest to get back to toothless.

after walking for twenty minutes he heard the sound of metal striking wood. he knew who it was and decided to watch one last time before never returning.

after walking in the direction that the sounds were coming from he arrived at a small clearing where a girl around ten was practicing with her axe. she had long blond hair in a loose braid. her name was astrid and even though hiccup is 13 and shes 10 he didn't care. she was still pretty in his eyes. he let out a small sigh and turned away to walk back to the cove, leaving his small childhood crush behind.

he arrived to the cove were toothless already had the saddle on and ready to go.

" _you are back twenty minutes ahead of schedule. im impressed. now let's go."_ toothless said.

"yeah that sounds like a good idea" hiccup smiled.

hiccup attached the big bag to toothless's saddle and left his shoulder bag on himself. he then climbed on toothless back and attached himself to the saddle with his harness.

" _ready?"_ toothless asked

"yeah let's go" hiccup said with a small smile on his face.

with that they took to the sky and ready to start their adventure together.

 **yes i know it has been a while and this is a really short chapter and for both of those i am sorry. i already know what the first thing was going to be that darkened hiccup and it was going to happen at the end of this chapter but i decided that this felt like a good spot to end this chapter and i will be uploading the next chapter much sooner than this one took.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey this took a bit longer to upload than i was planing because i had some wifi problems, and after that some things with school came up, and finally i lost the motivation to write for a bit. i will warn you all that i may not upload for some time but don't worry i promise not to abandon the story till it's over. and i already have an idea for my next story but i will not start uploading till i have a large chunk written so i can put myself on an upload schedule , but here is ch5. hope you like it.**

(1 week later)

~(hiccups pov)~

it has been a week since we left berk. it was exciting to be out here by our selves. no one to hurt me, no one to yell at me. it made me feel at peace.

we decided to head north from berk. we were just flying around trying to find a place to call home. we came across many islands that looked nice, but lacked what we needed. currently we were over the ocean about 2 days travel from berk.

~(normal pov)~

"toothless please tell me you can sense an island nearby" hiccup groaned

" _hush up back there or i'll dip you in the ocean again!" growled toothless_

"fine mister moody. i was only asking, whats with the attitude anyways?"

" _it's not you hiccup"_ toothless sighed.

"then what is it?"

" _were being followed by something, something big" toothless growled_

"is it a dragon, or a ship?"

" _dragon. and it's almost here. but i can smell something else. it smells...human."_

"HUMAN!?...it could be another rider." hiccup said excitedly

" _hiccup, we don't even know if its friendly."_ toothless sighed again.

"your right. maybe we should try and find somewhere to la-"

suddenly a large dragon with four wings flew in front of them. it also had a rider on its back. hiccup was shocked and frozen in place.

the rider wore a full suit of bluish green armor with a matching helmet that had spikes coming of the top of it.

they just stared at each other. suddenly a dragon swooped in and grabbed hiccup off of toothless's back. the nightfury was shocked but reacted instantly. as the dragon holding hiccup began to fly with the rest a small flock of dragons, toothless flew at the kidnapper dragon and bit its wing. the dragon howled i pain and loosened its grip on hiccup. toothless could taste the blood seep out of the thin flesh of the wing into his maw. then hiccup wiggled his way out of the dragon's grip and quickly found himself falling toured the ground fast. toothless saw this and flew down, grabbing hiccup and leveled off to allow hiccup to climb on his back.

meanwhile the dragon that had been bitten was falling fast because toothless had actually broken the wing of the offending dragon. but before the dragon crashed, the rest of the flock flew down and began to carry it off. the rider now directed their dragon towards hiccup and toothless.

"you will follow me or i will personally kill you for your dragons actions." the rider spat.

form the voice he heard hiccup concluded that the rider was female. "your dragon grabbed me and tried to carry me off!" hiccup yelled

"FOLLOW NOW!" she yelled

"what ever" hiccup sighed defeated. 'so much for being my own person'

they flew for an hour till they reached a large icey structure. it was like a mix of an iceberg and a castle. hiccup was astounded by it. they flew into it and maneuvered into a dark cavern where the rest of the dragons landed. two dragons helped escort the wounded dragon into a chamber off deeper in the fortress.

hiccup climbed off of toothless and stood beside his friend. he looked around and saw the other rider stride towards him.

"who are you" the woman asked in a sneer.

"my name is hiccup haddock, former heir of the throne of berk." hiccup spoke proudly, hoping to intimidate the strange woman.

it must have work for she gasped and leaned back landing on her ass. she then spoke in an almost tearful voice. "hiccup? is it really you?"

hiccup was shocked to hear this woman who moments ago was acting as though she wanted to cut his head off now acted as if she was seeing a ghost.

"um...yes. do i know you?" hiccup asked a little confused.

she slowly removed her helmet and revealed a woman with fair but still slightly aged skin. auburn hair, and greenish eyes. "no you were only a babe...but a mother never forgets." she spoke with almost a broken voice.

hiccup was astonished to hear this and bit back a gasp "your...you're my mother" he spoke in an almost scared voice.

"i am" she spoke

"so you weren't killed and eaten by a dragon." hiccup spoke in a small voice.

"no i wasn't. come we'll talk more farther in the nest" valka spoke and led hiccup deeper into the nest. as they emerged on the other side of rocky tunnel they arrived in a warm and lucius green area. hiccup was astonished by what he saw. hiccup was even more surprised to see a dragon the size of a mountain sleeping on the bottom of a crater full of water.

"that hiccup is the great bewilderbeast, king of all dragons." valka spoke

after hearing her voice the bewilderbeast rose and looked at hiccup, valka lowered to a bow as did all the dragons in the nest. then he spoke in hiccup's head.

"YOU MUST BE VALKAS HATCHLING, WELCOME YOUNG ONE. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" the bewilderbeast spoke.

"my name is hiccup." hiccup spoke the the king.

"WELL THEN HICCUP, IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU." the king said

"what do you mean an honor?" hiccup asked confused.

"YOU DON'T KNOW IT YET BUT AFTER GREAT TURMOIL YOU WILL HAVE GREAT POWER OVER THESE LANDS BUT THAT IS ALL I CAN SAY FOR IT IS YOU DESTINY TO DISCOVER." the king said.

before hiccup could ask any more questions the king lowered himself down and went back to sleep. hiccup turned and his mother looked at him shocked.

"did you just speak with the king?" she asked a little frightened.

"i did, and he said some very interesting stuff." hiccups told valka.

"well whatever it was i won't ask. come i'll show you around a bit" she told him as they walked deeper into the nest and he was showed around, but he didn't pay much attention to her as his mind was on what the king said.

 **well that's it for this chapter. i again apologize to you all for this wait but i'll try and write more and get these chapters up more often.**


	6. Chapter 6

later that night hiccup and valka sat down at the dinner table in the small house in the nest. valka warned hiccup that she was a bad cook but he didn't believe she was really as bad as she described herself to be till he tried the food she made and almost threw it up. valka knew he didn't like it and decided to have some dinner talk.

"so hiccup, how did you train a nightfury?" valka asked.

hiccup was a little shocked by her question and looked at her

"well it's an interesting story guess" hiccup said.

"we do have the rest of the night to talk then" valka smiled at him

he sighed and proceed to tell her the tale.

"it happened 3 months ago and another dragon raid had just occurred and everyone was tired when dad came up to me and was in a sour mood. he yelled at me because apparently i had distracted a couple of villagers and they got killed by my actions" hiccup told valka.

"what did you do?" she asked

"i tried to warn them that a monstrous nightmare was heading for them and when they looked at me the dragon flew over them and burned them with its fire" hiccup told her

"hiccup that wasn't your fault." tried to tell him

"yeah but that's not what dad thought. anyways after he finished yelling at me i ran off into the woods and after running for half an hour i stumbled into this cove area and got knocked unconscious. i woke up and the space i was in was pitch black and hot as the forge. i tried to move but was held in place by large scaly legs and that's when i realized i was being cradled by a dragon." hiccup continued

"i bet you were scared" valka laughed

"i was. i swore i thought i was going to die." hiccup laughed

"so what happened next" valka asked

"well i started to freak out when toothless began to shift as he woke up. then i nearly crapped myself when he opened his wings and i saw it was day time. after i got over the shock of it being daytime i saw him staring at me with what looked like a worried expression. then he spoke to me." hiccup continued.

"so you can really talk too them?" valka asked

"yea i can. i don't really know how it works but when they speak i hear their voice in my head."

"hmm that is interesting son. please go on. i want to hear what toothless said" valka said

"he said 'don't be scared young one you are safe. i won't hurt you.' i was tearafide when he spoke to me but after he told me wouldn't hurt me i calmed and told him what happened in the village. after i told him everything he then said 'why would you take that kind of abuse from your people?' then i told him how i'm weak and that everyone else was stronger." hiccup told her.

"i bet he wasn't very happy hearing that." valka said

"actually he wasn't angry he was actually sad for me" hiccup explained

"what did he do that makes you say that?" valka asked

"he told me he was sorry that i had to live a life like that. he then proceeded to ask more questions on my boring things and that's it really. over the next few days we became great friends and became like brothers." hiccup said.

"well that is some story son. i think it's time for bed though. i'll have to make you a bed sometime i guess if your staying here." valka smiled getting up and leading hiccup to a separate room with room enough for a bed and plenty of other furniture if it had any.

"i think i will stay, mom." hiccup said as valka smiled and hugged him and then told him he'll have to sleep on toothless till she got enough supplies to make him a bed. he told her it would be ok and he liked sleeping on toothless because he's warm and strangely soft.

that night hiccup slept better that ever knowing he had family that loved him and he felt safe with.

but all good things no matter how brief have to come to an end.


End file.
